Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel L. Jackson (born December 21, 1948) is an American character actor. After gaining critical acclaim for his role in Jungle Fever in 1991, director Spike Lee mentored him into roles in films such as Patriot Games, Amos & Andrew, True Romance and Jurassic Park. In 1994, he was cast as the hitman Jules Winnfield in Pulp Fiction. The film was written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. Jackson's performance received several award nominations and critical acclaim. Jackson collaborated with Tarantino again in 1997 playing Ordell Robbie, the leader of an arms dealing ring, in the Elmore Leonard adaptation Jackie Brown. He had a cameo role as Rufus the piano player in Tarantino's Kill Bill films (Vol. 1 in 2003 and Vol. 2 in 2004). He played Stephen, the loyal man servant of a slave owner, in Tarantino's Western drama Django Unchained (2012). He has signed a nine-picture deal with Marvel Entertainment to play Nick Fury. So far he has appeared in four of those films - Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, and The Avengers. Jackson is the second-highest grossing movie star of all time, his films having grossed a total of $4.91 billion dollars in the United States alone. Significant Roles *Stan in Together for Days (1972) *Blind Dream Man in The Exorcist III (1990) *Minister Garth in Def by Temptation (1990) *Madlock in Mo' Better Blues (1990) *Stack Edwards in Goodfellas (1990) *Gator Purify in Jungle Fever (1991) *Trip in Juice (1992) *Lt. Cmdr. Robby Jackson in Patriot Games (1992) *Wes Luger in Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) *Andrew Sterling in Amos & Andrew (1993) *Tat Lawson in Menace II Society (1993) *Ray Arnold in Jurassic Park (1993) *Sam in Fresh (1994) *Jules Winnfield in Pulp Fiction (1994) *Zeus Carver in Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) *Mitch Hennessey in The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) *Ordel Robbie in Jackie Brown (1997) *Danny Roman in The Negotiator (1998) *Mace Windu in Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Russell Franklin in Deep Blue Sea (1999) *John Shaft in Shaft (2000) *Elijah Price/Mr. Glass in Unbreakable (2000) *Elmo McElroy in The 51st State (2001) *Mace Windu in Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Jack Friar in No Good Deed (2002) *Agent Augustus Eugene Gibbons in xXx (2002) *Sgt. Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson in S.W.A.T. (2003) *John Mills in Twisted (2004) *Rufus in Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) *Lucius Best/Frozone (Voice) in The Incredibles (2004) *Coach Ken Carter in Coach Carter (2005) *Agent Augustus Eugene Gibbons in xXx: State of the Union (2005) *Mace Windu in Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Neville Flynn in Snakes on a Plane (2006) *Lazarus in Black Snake Moan (2006) *Champ in Ressurecting the Champ (2007) *Tom Cutler in Cleaner (2007) *Roland in Jumper (2008) *Nick Fury (cameo) in'' Iron Man'' (2008) *Mace Windu (Voice) in Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *The Octopus in The Spirit (2008) *Zog (Voice) in Astro Boy (2009) *Henry Herald 'H' Humphries in Unthinkable (2010) *Nick Fury in Iron Man 2 (2010) *Highsmith in The Other Guys (2010) *Nick Fury in Thor (2011) *Nick Fury in The Avengers (2012) *Stephen in Django Unchained (2012) *Richmond Valentine in Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) *Nick Fury in ''Avengers: Age of Ultro''n (2015) *Marquis Warren in[[ The Hateful Eight | The Hateful Eight ]] (2015) *Preston Packard in Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Nick Fury in[[ Avengers: Infinity War| Avengers: Infinity War]] (2018) *Nick Fury in Captain Marvel '' (2019) *Nick Fury in[[ Avengers: Endgame| ''Avengers: Endgame]] (2019) *Talos and Nick Fury in[[ Spider-Man: Far From Home| Spider-Man: Far From Home]] (2019) *John Shaft II in[[ Shaft (2019)| Shaft]] (2019) Quotes *"I see movie producer Avi Arad a lot, because we live in the same neighborhood," Jackson said. "I express my interest in with him. I always wanted to be Iron Man, because he was always like the rich dude who created this whole thing. He's not really kept as a superhero, he just creates stuff to make himself a superhero as a rich guy." *"''We're all really good friends. It's kind of funny to stand around in a room and see everybody. Thor is standing there in his costume. Captain America. Sometime's he's dressed and sometimes he's not. Scarlett is there as Black Widow. Robert Downey is there. He very seldom has his Iron Man costume on when he's just hanging around with his buds. It's just amazing to look around the room and see all of those guys there and go, 'Okay. This is cool.' ''" Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Comedic actors